Iona
by Nagisaa-san
Summary: It's either you fight to survive or you die.
1. Prolouge

**Me: I'm here with a fanfic from my friend. I hope you guys will enjoy! Please give reviews while you are at!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: Saya belongs to my friend. **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

This is a memory from when I was in elementary school...

"_Saya! Where are you?" Her mother asked._

"_No where." Saya says and ran to the closet._

"_Argh! I'm gonna get you!" Her mother roared playfully._

"_Eeek!" Saya shouts and ran out of the closet._

That was only a memory though. The peaceful life that I never think will come back. It's the year 20XX and war broke down, new things emerges while the old goes down. The world now goes by the survival of the fittest. Civilization **gone. ** People would want to reach Haven but the only way to survive is to fight or die.

I am alone.

I am nobody.

Help me? There's nothing you can even do.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That's that!**


	2. The First Mission

**Me: Here's chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoy and R&R!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Reminder: Saya is the MC! Kuma and Sota are the supporting characters.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Team 623, come in."

Nagisaka Kuma and Kasamune Sota walked into the office of the commander. They both bowed at the man in front of them.

"You are going to you first mission. Assassinate Kazegawa Saya."

While continuing to bow, Kuma and Sota both said, "Yes, commander."

He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Go. Failure will not be permitted."

They both left with smiles on their faces.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Later, Kuma's room..._

"Oi, Kummaaa." Sota complained. "When are we leaving?"

She looked at him crossly. "Shut up, dumbass. We didn't pack yet." She threw him a bag. "Here you go."

He looked inside the bag. "What's in here?" The brownhead nearly dumped it all out until something hit the wall besides him. There was smoke coming out of the hole on the wall. It was also a few inches away from his face. The raven placed one of her guns besides her.

"Dump everything out of that and pack everything we need for this mission."

He sweatdropped. "O...Okay." Sota picked up a random book from the floor. He inspected it and grinned. "I never knew you read."

Kuma became bright red and she threw another book at him. It hit him on the head.

"Owww, what was that for?" Sota complained while rubbing the sore spot. "All I did was pick up a book..." He got bombarded by a barrage of books that were thrown by Kuma.

"_LEAVE!" _The raven screamed as the brownhead scurried away.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Much. Much later..._

They walked through the forest towards Akai Ringo.

Kuma held the map while Sota stayed on the rear. He was groaning after they had left and as they were walking towards the village. She looked back at him with an annoyed look.

"Would you shut up? Why are you even groaning?"

"It's only because Kuma was being to me. ~~"

The raven ducked as she walked near a hanging branch. "You were touching my things."

"It doesn't mean you have to throw books at me. ~"He said as he ripped the branch away.

She didn't say anything as she abruptly stopped. Sota crashed into her and stumbled backwards. "Why did you stop?" The brownhead asked as he maintained his footing.

"There was something on the trees."Kuma continued walking again. "Maybe it just my imagination..."

The brownhead scratched his head and shrugged.

The raven stopped again and called out to him. "Oi! I'll leave you behind!"

"Hai, hai!" He replied as he ran up to catch up with her.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Somewhere near Akai Ringo_

Kazegawa Saya sat on a rock while staring at the lively village. A small bird went flying towards her. She raised a finger and it perched on it. The brunette stared into its eyes. They remained like that for a minute until the bird became wooden and fell off her finger.

Without a word, she stood up and stared at the quiet forest.

"Can you even get me, little assassins?"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Done! I wonder how their fight is going to turn out. O-o**

**Kuma: Oiiii, it sounds like you're going to enjoy writing this...**

**Me: Of course! **


End file.
